parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Being Sophie Dee (Storyline)
James back to his house and find that Jayne has infiltrated inside his house. James infiltrate the building where Ava is in and then get to the VR game room. Sophie enters the rabit hole room, the VR room and see the corpse of Julie Cash, who James has killed in Simulation 2, and then sees many version of her James teams up with Camila to kidnap many girls and turn them into female combatant (move scene of kidnapping Jayne in Agent from Val Verde) Ending, James live with Sophie and Erin in the simulation world where he regularly play with role of sex slave for 2 femdom Sophie and Erin while the 2 girls usually have lesbian sex. ----------------- James is arrested by Chloe. At night, she narrate to James the story about his kidnapping, the deadly arena he has been in the past.... As having sex with James, Chloe reaches orgasm and enter the universe simulation environment. She meets James in there then tells him the story. During the Third Reinch, the Nazis found a gateway to another parallel world by entering the mind of a specific Aryan people. After the end of WW2, the Illuminati cooperate with the Nazis descendant to takes that research and develop it into many other feature. They start the secret project to find the Aryan people that could open the gateway for them to enter the parallel world. They starts developing many simulation world which exists along with the parallel world. They do the experiment by send people into those world to do some unbelievable crime. From those action, they claim to have gain so many achievement about human behavior. Later, they discover that by killing the version of that Aryan people in this simulation or parallel world released an unbelievable amount of energy that could power many other simulated universe. This special kind of energy is later extracted to generate electricity which could power the whole spaceship, or use to treat people fight against any disease, or aging... This is thought to be the greatest invention in human history Because of the ability of James to enter many simulated or parallel universe, he is asked to find and kill Sophie Dee. Satan: " I give you all those power, so that your stupid people believe in those kind of magic and help me to kill those Aryan creature to help me fulfil my dream" At the end of the movie, after killing the Satan, James appear naked with Sophie Dee like Addams and Eva to watch for the end of the world and hope that this is just a simulation world. ----------- Sophie Dee is kidnapped and put into the simulation world then become the pray of many femme fatale. After kissing and having sex with James, Chloe asks him to join the simulation world with Sophie. Later, after seeing all joined femme fatale are killed, Chloe joins the simulation world to hunt for Sophie. ----------- Ava Addams is naked and alone in the royal room. She is having a horny sauna bath. She puts the VR glass on her eyes and starts to enjoy the sadistic simulated role play. James infiltrated inside and threaten her to do something ruthtless, she has no choice but to accept James's requirement. Sophie is beautiful farm girl live quietly in Welsh and is kidnapped by Illuminati. They access her mind in order to enter the world of thousand other version of Sophie Dee. One day, while being kidnapped, Sophie kills the nurse that guard her to escape. She runs to the empty room and is chased by Lisa Ann. James, the imprisoner Gestapo secret agent for years escape and tries to save Sophie Dee. ------ Eva is a bloodthirst assassin and later kill all girls. -------- James appears in a stripper party and watches Sophie Dee. ---------- Sophie is later thrown into that simulation world. The council want to watch a damsel in distress game where James will protect Sophie. Deleted scenes Suddenly, there is voice coming out from his pocket, he takes out the radio " What are they talking about?" Sophie asks " What are they talking about?" Sophie asks " They're sending more people for us" James " Who are you ?" Sophie " I'm on my way to escape from this place. I manage to kill one of the hitwoman and find that they 're chasing you, I get her radio and follow the signal to find you. Now, go with me and we will try to escape" " You get the radio from them ?" " The radio from the hitwoman that lies over there" James " You kill that woman ?" Sophie " Yes" James turns back and starts walking " Follow me" James Sophie starts walking behind James James stands still and turns to Sophie, he takes out a small Walther PPK and hands it over to Sophie " Use when it is neccessary" James Sophie grabs the gun. James turns back and starts walking Sophie points the gun to James immediately " Put down your weapon" James stands still " Put down your weapon now" Sophie James slowly puts down the MP5 and put his hands up. He slowly turns to Sophie Dee " You have killed me many years ago. You're the fucking pervert monster that killed me in the 80s" James hesitate " Yes. But I regret for what I have done, that's why I try to save you. Please, forgive me for what I have done. I want to do something to compensate for you" " I remember everything" Sophie " Please, just put that gun down" James Sophie lowers her gun. Scene changes to a dark room. A door is opened, Dani Daniels in the latex clothes entered. Xuan's corpse in the nurse clothes lies on the ground " Shit" Julie Cash in the latex clothes walks behind her and is quite shock when seeing the corpse. Dani turns back and looks at Julie in the angry face. She violently slaps in Julie's face " Do you know how high they pay for that girl ?" Dani asks " I'm sorry. I'm just walked out and..." Dani slaps in her face again: "You stupid bitch, take that girl back, right now" Julie just grabs her face sadly and can't even look at Dani. Dani angrily walks out of the room Julie just holds her face and looks at the death Xuan lying on the ground. Scene changes to Julie walking in the corridor with her shaking ass inside the latex clothes, she walks toward the armor room. The door is opened and she gets in. Jayne is preparing an AR15. " I can't contact Lisa for nearly half an hour" Jayne " What ?" Julie " I can't contact Kelly, too" Jayne " Just a farm girl and..." Jayne immediately puts the silence symbol on her face: " Don't ever think of that, I hope it's just the poor signal. If something happen to them, we might..." " Shit" Julie The steel door is automatically opened and Dani gets inside. Chloe is having her face massage erotically by Ava Addams. Chloe's skin is pale, Ava keeps smiling erotically while looking at Chloe, who closes her eyes to enjoy. Dani stands still and starts speaking: " Miss...." Ava interrupts her: " I know what happen. Well trained assassin but can't even keep a farm girl ?" Dani looks down and remains silence " I give you all 2 hour to get her back. She is just around here" Dani node and stands up: " Yes madame" Chloe tells James the story The camera changes to a dark steel room, James falls to the ground from the sky (it looks like he is thrown by someone). James sits up with his hands are handcuffed. He looks up, there is nothing in the roof. Then he looks around. Sophie is being dragged violently by Dani Daniels and Jayne in the balcony. Both Dani and Jayne wear latex clothes. The door is opened from inside and Sophie is brought inside. Eva and Angela, who wear blouse and hold the iPad, are standing next to a line of machine. Chloe walks toward Sophie. Jayne and Dani stop moving. Chloe stands in front of Sophie, she grabs Sophie's shoulder and punch in her belly. Sophie scream painfully the closes her eyes, it seems like she is unconscious. Two girl drags Sophie to the bed where Eva and Angela are standing nearby. They put her on the bed, Eva and Angela quickly wrap Sophie's hands and start the machine. Eva and Angela keeps on configuring the machines while Chloe looks at them. She turns back to Jayne and Dani then asks: " Any way to bring back Lisa's consciousness ?" Jayne and Dani look at each other: " I think we can't" Jayne Eva and Angela have finished configuring. Eva turns back: " It's done" All 5 girls start looking at Sophie. Now, Sophie's head is kept by an iron hat, she starts shaking her body. Scene changes to a naked drowning Sophie Dee. She is drowning deep down in the blue water. Bubble are coming out from her mouth. She keeps moving and circling around. While circling around, Sophie looks up, from the ground, Lisa Ann in a pink tiny bikini are looking at the drowning Sophie Dee. She smirks while watching the pity Sophie dying... From the water, Sophie keeps looking straight to her. In the ground, Lisa suddenly grabs her belly, then she holds her neck. She frowns her face. Her eyes start to rolling up. She holds her belly painfully and falls in the water. Her body floats in the surface. Deep in the water, Sophie is drowning... Scene changes to a Lisa Ann in a black latex clothes, with the fermeture opened its top, showing a part of her boobs, Lisa is wiping the a dagger, She slowly opened the door and walks out, it's the corridor of the hotel. Sophie Dee, in the tiny micro bikini are standing at the balcony and looking down. Lisa smirks while seeing Sophie turning her back to Lisa. She holds the knife and walks to Sophie. Scene changes to James, who lies in the ground and closes his eyes. It looks like he is sleeping. The door of the room is opened. The light start shining the room. Ava, in erotic bikini, walks toward James. Camila and Alexis walk after her. Two girl knees down and pushes James up and start dragging him out of the door. Scene changes to a naked muscular James who is eating a cake. He stands near a opened wide refrigerator. Sitting next to the fridge is Angela White in bikini, who eyes are rolling up with her opened mouth. Saliva are dropping out quietly from her mouth. James turns to the left and looks at Angela while keeps on eating the cake. It's a shining hotel room. The door of the room is opened and Chloe in the white shirt suddenly gets in. James is shocked when he sees Chloe. Chloe looks at James then looks at Angela, who sits next to the fridge and doesn't move with her rolling up eyes. Then she looks at James: " Now I understand why you haven't eaten anything for 10 years but still alive" Then she walks toward James, he stands still and lower down the cake. Chloe grabs James's hand and slowly puts down the cake then holds his neck. She bites her delicious lips and slowly kisses him. Scene changes to James in the room. Chloe is kissing him erotically, he opens his eyes and wakes up. Chloe erotically puts her finger on his lips. Then she grabs his cheek and keeps on kissing him. She then touches his chest and kisses on it. She moves up and kisses on his lips again. She grabs the cock inside his pants then pulls down his pants. She holds his cock and starts fingering it. She looks at him and smiles. James slowly closes his eyes and continues to sleep. Scene changes back to the hotel corridor where Lisa is approaching Sophie. Suddenly, a door behind Lisa is quietly opens from inside while Lisa doesn't know that. James, who is bareback showing his muscular body and only wears a short pant, slowly walks out and walks after Lisa. Then he strongly grabs Lisa's hand and turns her back. James violently punches in Lisa's face. She falls in the ground and convulse for a few second. Then she slowly closes her eyes. James quickly grabs Lisa's body and drags her to room, while Sophie is still looking down and knows nothing. James has just dragged Lisa inside the room. He suddenly turns back and sees Chloe in a white shirt is standing still and looking straight to him. " Who are you ?" James Chloe smiles at him: " A fallen angel asking you to join a game" " A game ?" James " Yes, because you're a great explorer and player. They will pay you a lot of money if you win this game" James hesitate while Chloe keeps smiling at him She continues: " Your adventures in many simulated or parallel universe have become a great part of the entertainment industry for the council" " Really ?" James asks in the pleasure voice " Yah. People in the council keeps talking about your adventure in Val Verde, as an antisocial engineer who later went on the war with the government, and then your following trip;Watch The Simulation Game: Manipulation, released on 2017 and The Simulation Game: Anarchy, DVD first released on April 2019 your adventure in the 80s of the America,Explained in The Death Arena article or your adventure in the ancient world or the Middle Age. Everyone in the council praise for that, however, we have lost your valuable adventure video recorder in Universe X19,Content of Game of massacre, movie is banned worldwide after the Parallel Scenario case and is then recovered; movies's storyline is not well perceived which is one of our biggest lost in the entertainment industry for the council." " Thanks for your compliment" " Should we out for a small talk ?" Chloe " Sure" James Then Chloe turns back and walks out of the room with James, leaving the corpse of Lisa. They walk straight to the corridor. Sophie now sits in the chair near the balcony with a lemon tea in the table. She turns left and sees James with Chloe are walking to the door to the balcony. She just turns back and keeps on looking at the city's view. Chloe and James have passed by Sophie and starts talking: " Wow, that girl" Chloe " Yah" " Right now, she is a prey in our hunter game" " I know, I guess that" " We call her Sophie. We kidnap her in a village in Welsh for the game. However,..." Chloe " What ?" " After being killed by you in the 80s of America scenario, she wakes up and finds herself inside our sleeping bag. She kills one of our nurse and escape. And there was a very bad girl in our organization, it's Lisa Ann. When knowing that Sophie has escaped, Lisa decided to kill her. And then..." Chloe hesitate " Then what ?" James " You wake up from your dream, and appear to kill Lisa. Then trying to escape with Sophie" Chloe " Really ? I don't know what happen in this world" James Chloe just smiles then touches in James's hand. " It's OK if you join that hunter game" " What game ?" James " People in the council really, really, really love watching people kill each other in their game. So they call that the Massacre Game" Chloe " That name sounds familiar" James " Yes, and you have joined thousand of games like this" Chloe " OK, so what do you want me to do this time ?" " Just a simple thing: Survive in 48 hrs" James remain silence for a few second: "OK. but when will we start ?" Chloe: "Just right after I finish this mess" Then she turns back and walks straight to Sophie Dee who is still sitting in the table. Sophie looks at Chloe in surprise and starts to feel scare. She quickly stands up when Chloe stands in front of her and steps back but Chloe quickly punches in her belly. Sophie holds her belly then Chloe quickly takes out a steel silk and strangle Sophie. Sophie now sits in the chair and being strangled by Chloe from the back. Chloe keeps on strangling while James stands still and looks at them. From the opposite block, a woman is looking at the miserable Sophie Dee in the balcony through a window. She is Angela. Suddenly, a hand grabs her mouth and her neck is stabbed by a tiny needle. Then this hand release Angela. No blood comes out from that wound. Angela's eyes roll up and she falls in the ground. Eva Green, who wear black latex clothes stand still and looks at the dying Angela. Scene changes to Sophie Dee. Now her eyes are rolling up, her mouth are wide opened. She stops moving and is already death. Chloe release her and smiles at James. Then she turns back and looks at the corridor. An obesity nurse wearing erotic clothes are walking toward Chloe, she is Julie Cash. She is approaching the corpse of Sophie Dee. From the block nearby, Eva Green now is standing in the rooftop. She steps her legs against the wall and is aiming a sniper. Camera changes to the view of the sniper. She is aiming at Julie Cash. Scene changes to Julie who is touches the corpse of Sophie " It's a clean kill" Julie says and looks at Chloe, who has a satisfied smile. "... but we need..." Julie From the snipe, Eva smirks when seeing Julie Julie gets shot two smiles in her boobs and falls in the ground. Chloe immediately knees down and runs inside the hotel, while James quickly hides behind the wall. Eva manages to have a few more gunshot but none bullet hit Chloe. " Shit" Eva From inside the hotel, a dumb phone is thrown out toward James. James manages to have a glance outside and sees that Eva has already gone. He quickly runs out and grabs the phone. A big message in on the phone " It's start from now" Reference Category:Film making Category:Being Sophie Dee